Fate May Take Me
by Ari'stears99
Summary: So, it's not that I think I was stolen or anything because I don't think it's possible for fate to steal what's rightfully her story to create. In the end, I fell in love, in a way only fate could make me fall in love. I fell in love with him. I guess you could say, fate took me on a ride, and it can take me a million times over again. Batman/oc Superman/oc
1. FATE MAY TAKE ME

**AN:**

**Hey my first fan fiction. Sorry if it's bad, please don't give up after the first (very short) chapter. I fell in love with the story, and I hope you do too. Review whatever you want, I like criticism too. Disclaimer: I don't own any superhero universe, sorry. Whisper: that's why it's called a fan fiction**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Maybe I'm crazy or maybe it was just fate that this happened, I honestly don't know anymore. But, the crazy part is, and as typical and cliché this may sound, I wouldn't change anything that happened, not for a moment.

How common is what happened to me , the event that made me move? I heard somewhere that about 1.3 million women in the United States and 835 thousand men are physically assaulted by who they're with annually. Now I'm not sure if that fact is true and in all it's really only 25% of women and 7.6% of men. But, to me that number should be bigger, why? Because most people don't report their husbands beating them, I didn't.

In the cab, I couldn't help but go over these facts. Numbly, I watched the rain assault the pavement and road, and slowly we came to a stop in front of an apartment complex.

"This is our new home." I whispered under my breath to Amy. Amy, literally the best thing that's happened to me, and I was born only a year after her from our parents in Cali.

Amy saved me, and she's saving me ,right now actually.

"Yep," my sister responds, opening the cab door and getting out.

"Look Amy," I say getting out, "I love you, but you didn't have to do this, move and everything with me, what if Todd comes looking for you, after us? He could hurt you."

Giggles, that is how she responds, apparently she finds this funny. "Please," Amy contradicts, "This is METROPOLIS! There are freaking SUPERHEROS here. Trust me, Todd will NOT find you, plus he's WAY too lazy to come after you. Besides you have me now." She finally whispers hugging me.

Chuckling slightly I whisper, "I always have. Thanks sis."

"Anytime," she and I lazily carry our bags up to our new apartment, newly furnished thanks to someone by the name Amy.

"So... are you excited for your new job at The Daily Planet tomorrow?" I question.

"Duh, I get to write about hot guys in tights. Who wouldn't be, you know I've always loved writing, especially essays, I get to rant about things I hate and love."

"Only you," I voice under my breath while checking out my once again freaking amazing room.

"Heard that!"

* * *

It's been 2 long months since I've moved here, and I've learned everything about Metropolis is crazy.

Quickly, I put my straightened brown and blonde hair up in a pony-tail, while literally racing out the door and down the street to the coffee shop I work at, which is ALWAYS busy. Trust me when I say they kind of had to accept me when I applied, which is probably only because it's right next to The Daily Planet and we've always had some good sightings of Superman and Flash; Flash has literally bought donuts in here before. Hey, at least I get to see hot guys in suits and my sister come in here all the time from The Daily planet. They always remind me of Amy's crush; Clint is it, who's a REALLY good pick for any girl.

Today, surprisingly slow, I only see my sister three times and her crush once. Also, there has was no sighting of any superhero today. Ending my shift at ten and figuring Amy's probably asleep already, I make my way home in only about 5 minutes, and, like every other night since I moved here and away from Todd, I sit and read.

My mind had drowned everything out, my brain focusing on the words of my book when a bang erupted from my balcony only twenty minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2: The Man in Black

**Please review warning: this chapter is like really cliche and kind of stupid**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

For a moment, everything stops, as my eyes widen and my heart pounds. Repeatedly, I whisper to myself, "It's no one." I remind myself, force myself to remember that I have powers, and I can protect myself; one of them, I say to myself, is the power to shield. But, when I see what's out there, my nerves ripple through me with fear.

If I had bad eyesight, I swear I would have not seen him. There, on my balcony floor lays the "invisible" black fabricated superhero, covered in blood, Batman. For what seems like forever, all we can do is just stare at each other; each of us daring the other to make a move, while he bleeds. In that moment I know, there's no escape, I have to do this.

And I have to be honest with myself, it was crazy and stupid of me for doing what I was about to do.

Scared and slow, my brain makes up scenarios, scenarios that I knew could easily happen by doing this. Instead of stopping, I reach onto his arms and pull him up, helping him limp toward my couch. In all of this we say nothing, but that doesn't mean I think nothing, my mind went crazy. All I can think of is what I'm going to say, how I'm going to do this, but I realize why he's not fighting me, he knows if he does fight me he'll die, without my help, he can't even walk.

When he's lying down I hesitantly tell him, "Um I don't know you, well I know of you, but I don't know you personally, but please don't freak out, don't tell ANYONE. PLEASE trust me."

He says nothing, which doesn't surprise me at all, but I peel back, at the rate of a snail and carefully I might add, his upper half of his suit, which through this the realization, amazes me of how lucky we both are. Him, because he landed on my balcony, and me because out of all the girls who are absolutely in love with this guy, I have the privilege of helping him.

I leave his mask on.

"Uh… this is going to really hurt. Trust me." The last part I say quietly, in a whisper, and even though I know he doesn't have super hearing, I knew he heard me. Quickly, I grab tweezers from my purse and take the bullet out, I can tell he probably thinks how stupid I am, it didn't hurt that much, it's probably been done thousands of times before, but he doesn't know I'm not done and he's dying. The blood was pouring out from the bullet hole.

Hesitatingly, I hold my hands out above him, and glance at him, though he doesn't show it, it occured to me he thinks I'm crazy, and very slowly, after taking a long and meaningful breath, I increasingly close my fists and hold. His screams, which last at least five painful minutes, make me want to break down right there as they fill the room.

But, I finish; not without tears streaming down my face at the pain I caused this random man in suit. For a minute he stares at me, no words are said. Finally, I wipe my face and roll the top of his suit up covering his now healed upper half.

After I'm done, he hops up, without a word for like the hundredth time that night, he makes his way toward the balcony, before he jumps without thought I yell, "WAIT!"

"You can't just leave." I whisper.

"I can't stay," he grumbles.

"I know," I sniffle while I pause, "but-"

"Thank you... for fixing me up." It's pretty obvious that was one of the most awkward things he has ever said because I'm pretty sure he's never said thank you in his lifetime.

"Yeah of course," and as cliché as it sounds I ask, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Of. Freaking. Course, I just did.

"No, I mean a different question… what would you have done… if I hadn't had found you? Would… would you have died?" and for a minute I can't believe I made such an impact on someone as powerful as him.

After the fattest silence in my life he responds, "The League has doctors." Joy swells within me for a quick second, he trusted me with that small detail. I've seen in magazines repeatedly, he's extremely secretive.

"You wouldn't have made it to them."

For a minute, I swear he smirks, but it could have been a trick of the light, even if it was, it occurs to me I know I'll never be able to forget this moment and that smile. "I know." He dissapeared after that, jumping off the balcony.

I looked out searching with wide eyes, pleading with him to come back to me.

Three things occur to me. One, as mentioned earlier, I will _never_ be able to forget him. The second, how in the world is Amy still asleep after that loud bang and scream, and can I trust him?

That's what's funny about trust though, it's not always your decision, sometimes you just have to.

* * *

**an: sorry it's so cliché**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Clark

Chapter 3

I never told Amy what happened; how do you explain something like that? It became the first thing I ever hid from her. This thought occured to me on both our days off, as we sat in the café, and of course both have coffee.

It was then that I saw Amy's crush, Connor I think, walk through the door, and Amy, to my humor, was trying to ignore his presence while her face was brighter than an apple. She scanned the menu desperately, as if it held _all_the answers.

But, again, to my humor he spotted her. Walking over and pushing his glasses up his hot nerd face he said, "uh Amy hi."

"Oh, hi Clark," she says completely faking surprise while glancing repeatedly at me.

Grinning, I cleared my throat, but when he saw me his eyes widened, it was so quick if I blinked I would have missed it, though he quickly covered it with a smile.

"Hi I'm Arianna, but you can call me Ari," I declare, "um… I heard you work for my _sister _over here. It's Clint right?"

Chuckling and once again to my humor pushing up his glasses, he responds, "Clark, Clark Kent, actually, and uh… yeah… I um do."

"_Interesting_," I said as if it's the most important thing in the world; I glanced at my sister who looks both like she wishes she was anywhere else and like she's going to hurl.

"So does that mean you're a reporter?"

"Yeah."

"Cool," was my only response, laughing. "Want to sit with us?"

"Uh…" he pauses looking out the window and focusing for a brief moment on something out there. "Sure," he smiles, just when I thought he was about to refuse and takes a seat across from me, next to Amy.

"So… Daily Planet, huh? Why so?"

Laughing again with those blue eyes, he responds, "getting away from a small town… What about you guys, I heard you work at a café."

"Yeah don't you remember _me_," I added a deep voice and swung my arms, actions which I would later regret in embarrassment, "Metropolis café, a great place for donuts and stuck up people, anyways" then in a normal voice, "I see you every day."

"Oh yah! The stuck up coffee maker!"

"Hey!" I yelled, our laughter filled the room, probably a bit too loud. "So stop for lunch or something, why this cafe Clark, not to sound creepy but you usually goes to Metropolis Café for lunch?"

"Um" he says pushing up his glasses in a cute way smiling, "errands."

"Oh, so, any girls in your life?" I peek at my sister next to him whose face, at the time, confused me, peeved. She looked up at this question from faking observing the menu, at me.

"Um, kind of… used to be, I just haven't found the strength to move on yet from someone else. But, I met someone just recently, who my friend was intrested in, she helped him," much, much, later I remembered the message in his eyes, as if he was thinking into me, at the moment, I was oblivious.

"Well… I think you should see who she's interested in I'm sure if your friend cares for you, he'll understand, besides it's your happiness, Clark."

"Yeah," he whispers, awkwardly clearing his throat and pushing up his glasses. "What about you?"

"Um… I don't know… too much going on… I actually met this guy the other day…" Loudly, very loudly I might add, we hear Amy gasp, and her eyes widen.

"Oh my god, why haven't you friggin' told me? What is wrong with you?!" We laughed at his, none of us at the time knew she would soon meet him.

"It's kind of, complicated… I don't know how he feels, and he's kind of REALLY good at hiding his feelings, an expert really, but I don't know if I will ever be able to forget him."

"What's his name?" His eyebrows are pulled together in either interest, confusion, or disappointment maybe, I didn't really know.

"Ba- I mean Brandon," I respond avoiding eye contact at that and hopefully covering up my mistake.

Suddenly though, the building across the street blew up, and concrete and wood were splattered everywhere on the street.


	4. Chapter 4: Her Stupid Mistake

Chapter 4

* * *

When the building across the street exploded, a pin could drop, it would be the loudest sound to touch my ears in the café. Outside, screams were thundering the air. But inside, everyone was quiet and stood in horror. Clark was the first to react.

"I… uh need to go," unluckily, on his way out, he was in such haste he clumsily made a woman drop her purse and spill everything. He didn't stop, only apologized.

It occurred to me, in this moment how deranged this is, and like I said, Metropolis is a crazy city. But, what makes it worse, is that this was the first time I had ever been in anything like this, so glancing over at Amy, I watch a grin slowly appear on her face and her get that unhinged look in her eye.

Yep, she's crazy, it was official.

While I looked at her, and my face paused in horror at her expression, she dug in her purse bringing out her camera and voice recorder then jolted out of her seat in a standing place. This, of course, left me standing in awe at the fact she could stand so easily without falling in the shoes _she's_ wearing. Nevertheless, it dawns on me then what she's doing, duh I think, she's doing what reporters do in chaos. She lives for moments like these every day, and if she missed this chance, her boss, Perry White, would kill her.

Rolling my eyes I bolt up out of my chair next, gripping her arm just as she's about to dart toward the door.

"Are you crazy Amy?! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Look Ari, you and I both know I do this stuff almost every day, and I can't miss this chance."

"I know," I can't help the sigh I create at this, "It's just… You know what, fine, but I'm coming with you and _no_ buts," I quickly add.

This time _she_ rolls her eyes, "_fine."_

We make our way toward the rubble, opposite the crowd, when swiftly she was ripped from my side, and screams, our screams, filtered through the air.

I can't breathe, that's all I knew, when all I could feel was a stab to my heart, not a literal stab, no. He held her, she hung while the creep's arms were around her. Our faces were red, all we can do was cry; I cried so loudly my throat might have burst, but I still screamed for him to let her go, it's all I could have dobe.

He had Kryptonite hanging from around his neck and a menacing smile that would make anyone cringe while he just observed me break down and beg him to let her go, as if it's his accomplishment. As I look in his eyes, I knew it. I saw it, I know he'd kill her; he was insane, it literally screamed from the look in his eyes.

"Put her down," a voice, strong, bold, and slightly familiar. Turning, I saw Superman along with Batman, Green Arrow, Flash and Wonder Women, and I knew this isn't the entire League but it still makes me faint headed. Maybe, jusr maybe she'd live.

"Why?" the man growls, pulling the knife closer to her neck, whimpers thus escape both my sister and me as we stare at each other now, me on the floor and her in his arms, we're in sync.

We're also terrified though, her because she doesn't want to leave me, she doesn't want to leave me alone after what happened, and she doesn't want to leave our little brother; I'm terrified for similar reasons. I can't live without her, she's my best friend, my sister, and all I had left after Todd would beat me. How will I explain this to Johnny, only four, he'll never understand that his sister died in front of my eyes and I could do nothing.

"Because _I _will make you" replies Flash.

"Because _we _will_ make_ you," corrects Wonder Women with an amazing amount of strength and power packed inside her.

He laughs, straight up laughs; he didn't know how much she means to us, to me and my brother.

"Just _try_," and in a flash, they do, but this seemingly ordinary man has powers too, he's fast, and obviously strong and while he's trying to hold on to my desperate sister, still squeezing her, he misses the arrow that collides with him and releases Amy to the ground, but not without stabbing her neck.

"No!" That's all I remember happening at that moment, and I know everyone pauses, I know that, but all that mattered was, she was dying. Blood, that's what she looked like, and that's all I could see, blood, as it spit out of her, to the air.

Sprinting to her, I lifted her, screaming and crying.

"This better work," I mumble through the cries, I have no strength left to scream. If I even cared, I would notice the pity looks directed at me.

Lifting her head, I kiss her bloody neck, staying there while tears roll on to it. I can't let her go, I can't; these are my thoughts, so I stay, trying to heal her the way I've healed others, like my mom's able to and has done, with my powers, but I try to do it the painless way. I sit and kiss her bloody neck. I sit like that for what feels like seconds, but was probably at least ten minutes when a hand touches my arm. Sharply, I turn my head looking at Batman and Superman, and the rest behind them watching.

"It's not working," Batman whispers, sympathy. I can see it, he has feelings.

"Yes it is! It has to! It worked for you! Why can't it work now! Why would it stop now?! She's my sister, I can't give up," I plead the last part quietly while I hug my sister's dead body.

"You, need, to let her go." He says this quietly.

"No, I WON'T!" I know I can't let her go, I won't be able to.

**_AN_**

review:)


	5. Chapter 5: Things Aren't That Easy

Chapter 5

A moan; a soft one. My eyes widened and my heart filled with a hope.

I turn from his eyes to see her moving, rolling in my arms. I can't stop myself from hugging her tightly, knowing she was so close to being gone.

"I-I thought you wouldn't come back." Broke, so close to breaking I was, "Don't ever do that to me again," I whispered.

Chuckling she answers, "I don't know what you're talking about sis."

"Course you don't."

Letting her sit up on her own, I wipe my face. Tears come down wonder women's eyes, leaving a trail and red in them, everyone's eyes are streamed with tears. Everyone but him, the emotionless bat. The man who, as it seems, I can't forget since he was shot and I healed him.

"We'll take her to the League hospital," Green Arrow reports. He sweeps up my sister as she wraps her tan arm around his neck. He holds her so perfectly, I almost rethink Batman.

"I'll take her home," Superman takes charge.

"No, you need to get back. I'll do it," replies a deep and gruff voice. Before I can refuse anything, I'm swept into his arms, forcing my heart a mile a minute and sending an unrecognizable feeling into me. Looking in my eyes, he takes out a tube of blue liquid inserting it in my neck.

Everything fades.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
.

My breathing hitches and I can't breathe at first when I sit up suddenly.

Breathing as my life depends on it, which it feels like it does, a chuckle resonates across the room.

Sharply I turn my neck, leaving a constant throbbing in it.

"Hey."

Oh it's just Flash.

"Hey… So I'm just going to take a guess and say my nightmare was real." I reason, my eyes closing softly as this thought sounds.

"Yah," he says feeling pathetic and flashing a sympathetic smirk.

"Ugh! Don't feel sorry!"

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"I can tell," my bad throbbing neck and head was getting to me and he just happened to be there at the moment.

"Yah… well… you never know if you can really tell or not since you did look a little too comfortable in Batman's arms when he put you to sleep," he says wiggling his eyebrows. "And-"

"Shut up."

"Well aren't you nice."

"Ugh!" I can't help the groan I force. "Do you ever shut up? I mean my head feels like I'm dying and you still won't shut up and I know you are known as the 'superhero with humor' and everything but goodness gracious."

"Hey, I'm just kidding."

"You mean being a kid. Yah pretty much."

"Are you always this mean?"

"Yah. Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just, you know, kind of freaked and shell-shocked from what happened last night, but thanks… for saving me."

"Yah I was amazing wasn't I," he said trying to "show off" his "muscles".

I laugh at his attempts of seeming cool. Well technically he is since he kind of is a super famous superhero who girls would kill to be with because of the sense of danger, popularity, and excitement.

My chest tightens, my face unknowingly wincing, "Is Amy okay?"

"Yah," his hands rub together as obviously, what I imagine, a nervous and awkward tick or maybe when he feels bad. "Green Arrow's watching after her."

"Is she going to be able to make work today, God knows we wouldn't want her to miss her reporting job, not only for her to complain forever but her to miss her 'Bae' that works with her."

He snorts, "So who's this 'Bae'?" he questions doing the air quotes like I did.

"I just met you, why do you care?" I ask him.

"I don't, I just like being nosey."

"Well… I don't know if I should tell you… but something tells me you can keep a secret. You know I just get a hint from, I don't know, your lifestyle. Wonder where it came from huh."

"You know I won't peep," he says smirking.

"Fine," I sit up quickly, excitement bubbling through my veins. Smirking I said, "He's super nice and hot and works with her as a reporter."

"And…"

Gosh I swear he needs gossip like a girl does. I roll my eyes. "He has black hair, blue eyes, and the sexiest body and glasses I have ever seen."

He winces, "Does he happen to be Clark?..."

"Yes! Oh my God how did you know?"

"I know a few reporters," he shrugs.

"Yah, whatever. I need to get to work."

"Okay. Be careful. Batman would be horrified if I let something happen to you."

"Haha very funny," I say rising up to get ready. "By the way. Thanks. For everything. I can tell your a great friend and superhero even if I barely know you."

He smiles. "Anytime sweetheart."

* * *

Well.

'All I can say is I should have seen that coming,' I thought staring at the headline of the The Daily Planet and magazines covered in articles about the event yesterday. Thank God they didn't find out who I am, though I probably have Batman to thank for that.

"Oh I read about that," said a teenage girl watching me, forcing me to look up from behind the Metropolis Café counter.

"Oh yah. Sorry, what would you like?"

"Oh just a hazelnut coffee."

"That will be $2.50."

"Sounds reasonable," she whispers under her breath pushing back her hair.

Taking the cash I hear her tell me, "Don't you think those girls are lucky though. First, one of the girls miraculously wakes up after her being slit, in the THROAT. Then, they get to be in the presence of the hottest guys on Earth. How much better can it get!"

"Yep super lucky. NEXT!"

She rolls her eyes and I see the next person is actually my sister.

"Hey sis. Feeling better?"

"Yah, Green told me what happened. Seen the headlines?" she sighs.

"Yep, not even that long ago. I don't get how that got out so quickly."

"Technology," she said in her know-it-all way with a click of her tongue.

"Ugh."

"Anyway once again Green told me EVERYTHING. Even something a certain someone didn't tell me, it's about you know who, a guy who dresses up like a bat and was in our house."

"Shhhhh," I hush her. "Quiet down."

"How could you NOT tell me."

"You see…"

"Rhetorical. Rhetorical question," she groaned. "WE are talking later."

"Yep."

So maybe things weren't as simple as I firsf thought, even now I know they never really were.

* * *

**An:Yah. I love you if your reading this because that means you read my book. :) Review so that i know what i need to change. **

**Questions to help if you REALLY cant think of anything to review for and you read this:**

**Do you hate it?**

**Do you love it?**

**Rate it in your review from one to ten.**

**Anything i can do better?**

**Want me to elaborate better?**

**Does my witting suck?**


	6. Chapter 6: The Sexiest Man Left

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The doors to Metropolis Café close quietly as I shut them and lock them with the key.

My feet bounce up and down the pavement with the rain and cars that are still active at this time of night while I encase my phone in my hands from my purse trying to protect it from the rain; moving it carefully and worriedly to my face to see, I press dial on Amy's name then move it up under the hood of my sweatshirt I brought with me to cover my clothes in the cold.

"Hey, it's Amy. Can't come to the phone right now, either that or I really don't like you. Leave a message." Great, she didn't pick up.

"Hey Amy. I'm on my way home from work; it's 11 o'clock. I just wanted to make sure you were awake, but you're obviously not picking up, so see you in a few. Bye. Oh by the way if you can't tell by now; first get a brain then remember you have a sister. This is Ari. Bye."

The walk only took qbout its usual, 5 minutes; squeaking open the door and setting my things down on the counter, I found Amy sitting on the couch watching a movie and eating chips.

"Hey… Why didn't you bring an umbrella? You knew it was raining today and look, now you're soaking wet and getting the floor wet. I absolutely HATE getting my socks wet," she remarked with a look that could kill.

"Are. You. Serious," I resonate, "Why didn't you pick up your freaking phone?!"

"You know I hate talking to people on the phone," she sent the 'you must be stupid' look. It was the look she always gave, a look that I was very much used to.

"Ugh," I groan feeling my eyes roll and my feet bury into the carpet, "well what do you want to talk about?" Fatigued, I scheme to get it over with; part of the fact is due to having to argue with a eight-year-old, while trying to be the nice and loving salesperson I'm supposed to be and preventing the line from getting too long, over the fact that we just don't sell peppermint tea.

"Okay," she says, briskly turning off the TV while positioning the chips from her hand to the table. "I want YOU explain what happened with Batman."

"Didn't you say 'Green' told you," I add throwing the quotes around Green to show my exasperation at the stupid nickname she gave him at the Café. The thought did cross my mind as to why she would use a nickname for him, but at the moment, I kept my lips shut.

"Well now I want you to tell me," Amy voices in a 'isn't it obvious' tone. She had a habbit of wanting to know everything. She probably didn't even stop to think about the fact that I could be betraying him, in a way, by telling her. But none of that eved truly mattered because she found out anyway.

"Nothing! I healed him! You know the thing I've been able to do since before you first broke your leg! I did that."

"That's not what it sounded like you did, and why wouldn't you tell me. You've never hidden anything from me! Why this? Do you not trust me? Is it because I'm a reporter now? Why-"

"Look, it's not that. I honestly didn't think it mattered, I didn't know how to explain it or even how I felt. I'll tell you next time something happens," To me, she was taking it too seriously. But to her, she had lost out on her sister's secret, and, thus, must have lost out on her trust. The truth was I only just helped him and he left, or shall I say the sexiest man left because at the moment all that mattered was that he was hot.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway, "Okay. Love you."

"Love you too," I sung back and leaned back in the seat leisurely even more.

"How's work," I ask after a while. It seemed work has been a big thing for her lately, with moving out there and getting a new and approved job it would happen, apparently.

"It's good," she yawns.

She left after a while, leaving me to my thoughts. 'How could I be so stupid? She was going to find out anyway? Besides she's my best friend?'

"Ugh," I groaned burying my head in my pillow. "So much for being a great sister," I tell the pillow, but you know of course the pillow decides not to respond back. I had known I was doing the right thing, yet I felt conflicted because I had made her feel she'd lost my trust.

"Am I disturbing your alone time?" A deep voice echoed out, causing me to jolt out of my seat.

He's probably very proud of himself. How did he even get inside? Oh my God, what am I thinking? Of course he got inside he's Batman. He's in my house.

These were the thoughts that seemed most important to me at the time_._

My eyes begin to widen. Don't turn red face, don't turn red. Dang it I'm probably red now.

I glowered at him because he had happened to be the thing or person I'm looking at.

"How long have you been in-"

"I have a request for you," he says right away.

Uh… okay...? I guess straight to business.

"Uh… shoot," in all honesty I'm was not completely sure what was going on. All of a sudden Batman was just there. It was the kind of thing I was not yet used to.

He answered in almost a mechanical way and gruffly. "We need to know if you would like to help us."

"Wait, what?"

"We need to know if we can depend on you for your healing."

"Uh. I don't know, I guess… I would never let someone die; I would always help you," the words kind of just rolled off my tongue and hang there in the air. They come without any real thought.

"Good. If we need anything we will come here." He jerks his body around sharply, walking in an almost strut, then leaving off the balcony.

My cheeks are inflamed and electricity and excitement ran through me like a sickness at him being in the same room as me, I couldn't really think.

I had no idea what just happened or if I should have agreed.

* * *

**An:**

**spent alot of time on this. I orginally wrote it Tuesday,but decided not to post it and to do more edits till Saturday. I also post this story on also known as pocket fiction, and I'm getting so many more views and I have 7 reviews where as here I have like none, so sucks. So I need at least one comment to update the next chapter on here. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Convincing

**An: so the song I'm listening to right now is change. It's by an overly hated artist, Taylor Swift, and may be too girly for some. You can play it if you want, or you can tell me what you think about Taylor Swift or the song for the fun of it, no arguments and no judging, everyone has their opinion. I think you can kind of tell by the words that this is where I got the vibe for part of this from lol. :) Oh and if you really like a song you can promote it to me and I'll listen to it because I have no life…**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Standing there, I wanted him to come back; I knew it was not going to happen. I dawdled over to the couch, sitting down. The sound of the wind bristling into the room kept me sane.

Have you ever felt a yearning? That just builds up inside of you pulls you inside out and stretches you to where or whatever you yearn for just happens to be. Maybe yours is in the future or a yearning to go back and change the past. Whatever it is I hope you find yours.

And I hope find mine, I hope I can see him again.

The rain still plattered and fell on the balcony. This also kept me sane; kept my frustrated yell inside of me and kept me from voicing the question out loud that would really make me seem crazy.

How can he just leave?

As time passed my excitement fell, the thought of the way excitement and electricity that run through me at his presence becomes void; a dream almost.

By twelve, I convinced myself it was not real; by twelve fifteen that I dreamt it or imagined it.

By twelve forty-five that it was real, but the situation was not as great as I wanted it to be so I imagined I felt those things.

By twelve fifty I convince myself that there's no excitement or electricity.

Those don't exist, for a number of reasons.

The clock goes on clicking and by the time I have gone through all those things it's one in the morning, so I stretch my legs and arms, closing the balcony door and leaving behind the room where I've always seen him. I lay in bed; it doesn't stop my thoughts. In the end, I feel stupid because maybe I like the idea of him better than I like him himself or maybe I like the idea of finding out; who he is and searching for his true feelings the most.

I just want to see him again, talk to him again, and I know I will; they'll need me eventually.

* * *

Two weeks go by quick. They flew by and waved goodbye. The only thing that ever held them down was the thought of him, and the hope I held in my worst moments that maybe I'll see him again. To be honest, I thought of him every day.

"Have you seen them since?"

"No," I tell her; she looks at me through the racks of clothes.

She sees something; at least she thinks she sees something. It's in her eyes; the manner of caution she uses. The words she's using; the lack of the words she would use.

Words are hanging in the air.

And they're not mine.

"Wow. I've uh seen Arrow."

"Oh?" is all I say, what else could I? In all honesty, I have a craving a want to get to know him, the real him, the one that has to have emotions and must have a thing he cares for in this world. I want to know the true feeling of the man I know as Batman.

How is that even possible? I missed a guy I saw only three times. Every interaction with him just kept ringing in my head like an alarm that breaks me down from the inside.

"Well… yeah he's um helping me with some story." My sister isn't the only writer in the family, I'm just a secret one; I let her have her glory of being the family writer. It doesn't surprise me when she says this; she'd do anything for a good story, but there's something more.

"That's um nice."

"Yah…" She checks her watch. "Well I have to go Ari; don't feel too bad, okay? I have to meet up with Green and get to work…. I love you," she sighs pulling her face together in what can only be described as bitter worry. "See you later."

"Yah it's fine. I'm just going to go home now. Remember today's my day off," I tell her checking the time on my phone and noticing a call from mom.

I have to call her later.

"Yep, bye," she says walking away.

"Just me and you now," I eye the dress and contemplate trying it on.

* * *

Walking home was the worse. It went from being really cold just a couple of weeks ago to the sun beating down on my skin, trying to beat the rain at its game by evaporating what's left. I kept questioning why they haven't contacted me since last time, was it a joke? It hits me; once again, I'm replaceable. I think everyone likes my sister better. She is prettier and well liked. Though she can't heal (for some reason she never had the gene unlike my mom and I) she is still better company.

I'm was probably PMSIng at the moment, but still my heart throbs at the truth of the matter. They ask something so big out of me, and then never say anything back.

Used. The word echoed inside my head.

Getting inside the house, I decide to make a sandwich, opening the fridge and closing it with my foot.

Sitting on high the kitchen island's chairs with a plush seat for my butt, I scrolled through my phone and snack, deciding not to call back my mom.

In truthfulness my mood is too bad.

I do call Todd though, which goes straight to voicemail. I decide I have the strength to deal with this, to close what happened to us.

"Todd it's Ari… I know its been a while since I left, but Todd it's time. Time to end things once and for all. Todd I loved you. I just want you to know that. You meant the world to me, but I began to live in fear. I want you to know I'm okay now, not that I think you care. Don't come after me, I can't live like that again. The breaking point, what made me leave was when you hit my brother, Johnny; I couldn't sleep that whole week. He means too much to me, it's wrong for me to put anyone other than myself in that danger. You need to find yourself. Without me… I'll admit we both had our secrets, you were right I was hiding something, but so were you. In the end, it just didn't work. Get therapy, violence should never be the answer for anyone." I end the voicemail.

I never told him about my ability to heal. I just couldn't get myself to entrust the truth in him or know how to say it. The first time he hit me he broke his hand, I healed him in his sleep; he woke up confused, asked me how. The argument lasted hours, he finally hit me and banged me against the wall.

My life was pretty good; he didn't really resort to violence that often and he was always genuine and usually caring, but it just wasn't right.

Now I know that I need to move on, do something besides sitting here.

I decide to start; I'll listen to music and get some cleaning done.

* * *

Hours later, the door creaks and opens, and voices echo throughout the apartment.

"Yah I just don't know" Definitely my sister.

Turning, I find myself completely taken back. My sister's eyes are lit and she's smiling, having a conversation with Green Arrow. Taking off my earphones, I unplug it.

"Oh, uh… hi." Great first line, right? It was the first thing that I came up with.

My face kind of tints as I remember I'm in my running clothes (because they are comfortable, and I love to wear them to bed), which are soaking wet because I sprayed myself with sink and bath water while cleaning up (yes I messed up twice, it's okay let's just pretend I'm still smart).

"Um… Hi? I was just dropping your sister off… We didn't get to finish the interview thing so… we did it after she got off from work…." His face seems utterly surprised at the sight of me and he removes his hand from my sister's.

"You don't have to explain," my sister tells him, her face still warm and smiling.

"Oh really…?" I draw out. "So, whose idea was this INTERVIEW hmm?"

I can hear him whisper in her ear, "I thought you said she was probably asleep or out somewhere."

My sister flushes.

"Because, I hear, NO ONE can ever get an interview with a superhero unless your Louis Lane or Clark Kent; it's just too hard! I wonder how this happened…?" I continue.

She really turns red at this point. "Yah it was the day after you healed me; he kind of offered it to me when I woke up…" my sister says while he rubs his neck at the awkwardness of the situation.

"How did you take her home too…? You better have hid her; I do not want my sister getting targeted for being seen with a superhero."

"Well… I did… hide her… I mean… sort of…"

I grinned. "You guys are so cute. I'm just joking with you. You can stay if you'd like I'm making some pasta for dinner." His face pulls in confusion glancing at my sister whose face had lit up at pasta.

"Does the pasta have mushrooms?!" He glances at her with complete surprise. "A lot of mushrooms."

"Yes. I will put extra mushrooms just for you," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Oh," he finally manages to say. "No I need to go…"

"Oh okay. Have fun I guess!"

My sister hugged him, kissing his cheek (which made my eyes bulge in surprise) and thanked him for the interview telling him, and I quote, "you better let me know first if something ever happens."

This of course makes him smile and tell her bye, which makes me smile.

When he's finally gone I can't help but smirk, "looks like YOU left out the details of how you have a crush on a certain persin, didn't you?"

She laughs turning red around her nose area, for about the third time, "Maybe… Karma isn't it?" She smirks.

* * *

**An: Review please love u xx.**


	8. Chapter 8: lois

**Chapter 8: Louis**

* * *

We both smile and laugh; a good feeling echoing through the room.

My sister and I both have those moments; it's why we are so close. Because when no one else can understand, she can.

"He is pretty hot," I lean against the counter. "I think I might steal him…"

She stares at me, her face straight.

"I'm joking ," I sincerely tell her.

"Besides," I joke. "I've got Batman and aren't you the one who usually steals the guys from ME," I mention, winking. She chuckles in a kind of not so guy-ish way, if that makes any sense; it's similar to a half snort and chuckle. She's in too good of a mood. It's true though; we have always had the tendency to like the same guys. At least this time that's not the case.

And for these few moments, I feel better, but then it creeps up on to me again, the confusion. Sure I've seen Green Arrow today, which is kind of reassurance, but not only was that an accident, it just confuses me more.

"I'm so bored, " I groan after ten minutes, which isn't the complete truth; to be honest, I need a distraction, but I am also bored.

"Me. Too."

"I want spumoni ice cream." Period cravings. They're the worse.

"Mint. And. chip."

* * *

So twenty minutes, a trip to a grocery store, a decision to watch a movie, complaining about our fatness, and convincing of something scary (by me) later we sit with blankets on the couch with cups, spoons, and (as you know) ice scream inside.

You see, we don't really ever watch scary movies, but Dark Skies is the only scary movie we will watch. The movie scares me until I can't sleep.

I place the movie in the DVD player, skipping all the horrible trailers that annoy me to no end.

Snuggling up to the blanket, I feel the warm fabric hug me back. I pray, right before it starts, that I can forget him for a moment.

It was at the end of the movie. I hugged my sister out of fear as our screams echo through the apartment, and I can feel tears at the brim of my eyes.

There was a creaking of the balcony door, and the sound of it opening. In addition, there is a girl's groan and a guy's grunt.

Panicked and fearful, at first we pause, apprehensive on what to do and wide-eyed.

"Did you hear that?" I whisper.

"Oh my God. yes!" She whispers, "Ari."

"What?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too," I say; I squeeze her tighter in attempt to rid of my fear. "Someone has to turn on the light to see what it is," I whisper. "You have to do it Amy, you're older."

"Not me."

She always does that!

My eyes feel as if they're going to pop out of my head, and my arms tremble. An unexplainable fear, what can only be described as trepidation, and dread reaches deep inside of me; I stumble to the light switch, whispering a prayer of help. Equally, I hum to myself songs because that is really what I do when I'm afraid.

Snapping the light switch up, my breath holds, but I don't notice it.

Of course, standing in my (or shall I say our) living room is Batman, Flash (who is holding a girl), and Green Arrow (smirking).

All fear flows out of me. Thank. The. Lord.

"You guys scared the living daylights out of me!" My sister screams, looking as rabid as ever.

"What about me! I could have peed myself," I resonate throwing my arms around. Of course, this makes an undeniable howl of laughter come from Flash.

He bends over at the intensity and even has to hand the passed out girl to Green Arrow.

Nice.

Then my sister actually falls to the floor laughing, turning red. I can feel the warmth in my cheeks as I know they change color.

"Look, we are here on important matter," Batman speaks up, smirking, I think?

"What matter?" I question with disdain on my face.

"Do you not see the girl?" Green Arrow asks at my stupidity.

"She's unobservant," my sister answers for me.

"She was knocked out during a battle with a guy similar to the one you were involved in. We need you to help her." Does Batman always have to take control of every situation? He doesn't keep eye contact with me, instead switching between me and my sister. When his eyes land on me, a feeling erupts in my stomach, sending and creating butterflies, electricity runs through my fingers as I can't keep them still with my nerves.

"I can help her," I assert, running my fingers through my hair. "Set her down on the couch," I command, moving the blankets we had and laying them out.

The girl has hair down to her breast, which is brown (her hair you dirty mind), and blue eyes.

"Is this Lois Lane?" My sister asks.

Thought I recognized her. This girl, Lois, groans a little, squinting her eyes and flinching back.

She eyes me and continues to squint, but doesn't see my sister. "Who are you…" she whines.

"I'm going to help you," I tell her. "Where does it hurt?"

"My head," I notice her skins begin to blanch, as if she's going to barf, and she shudders.

I hold my hands out, "this is going to hurt," I'm resistant from doing it this way because I can't stand the screams of pain; they make my eyes tear and my heart rip. I know that if I kiss anything it will heal without pain, but I don't want to kiss her head. Fisting my hand is almost like forcing something to heal while kissing it is like just speeding up the process.

"Just do it," she smirks still pale. "No pain no game," her eyes definitely give her away; she's afraid.

Holding my hands above her, focusing and slowly fisting, screams erupt in the room. Her screams of so much pain almost make me gasp and throw up, but I continue.

After what feels like 20 minutes, I can feel when she's healed, so I pull away.

She regulates her breathing for a moment and smiles. I grimace, trying to hide my tearing up, and grip the couch.

"That hurt like hell, but thanks. It worked."

I give her a small smile, trying to hide my fear and sadness at doing that.

"You had two broken ribs, a concussion, and a sprain in your arm," I manage to work out.

She sits up; seeing my sister, obviously feeling better, "hey don't I know you!"

I'm still kind of hazy and light-headed from the screams. I continue to squeeze the couch, trying to stay calm and work with myself. The effects that people's screams of pain have on me are drastic.

"No! I don't know you," my sister says, very bad at lying.

"She works at the Daily Planet," I work out. Once again my head is hazy and I'm strenuously trying to think clearly.

"Oh my God! You're Amy!" I don't get to see her face because I'm still focusing on not throwing up. Usually I'm better at hiding this and moving on, but I guess since I'm on my period and already a little light-headed, it's worse.

"Ugh, thanks," I hear my sister say under her breath.

"We need to get you back." I hear Green Arrow say to her.

Looking up I see all but one person looking at her, Batman. He's looking at me. He sees my struggle.

Green Arrow hugs my sister in goodbye, not to my surprise but definitely Louis', and they all start to leave. That is except for Batman who is still watching me.

"Are you coming?" Flash turns and asks.

"No I'll see you at the Watchtower; meet me there," he says in his usual gruff voice.

My sister takes her exit; something about "leaving you two alone."

The feeling in my stomach still swims with my vision. I feel two arms lift me and place me on to the couch.

* * *

**so originally I was going to go further in this chapter, but changed my mind. Review. :) **

**This chapter is ALL over the place isn't it..? oh well. I do love the ending though.**

**Anyone else love this ending? ;)**

**Let you know what you think! As my sister would say, "beauty is in the eyes of the beholder." haha**

**-ari**


	9. Chapter 9: blue eyes

**AN: **

**READ:**

**Sorry for taking so long.:/ Truth is I wrote this a long time ago, just thank my reviewers for this**

**Btw: this is the real description for the book; won't let me put the whole description in. I do have the whole thing on wattpad though:**

So, it's not that I think I was stolen or anything because I don't think it's possible for fate to steal what's rightfully her story to create. In the end, I fell in love, in a way only fate could make me fall in love. I fell in love with him. I guess you could say, fate took me on a ride, and it can take me a million times over again. So fate, you may take me now, take me again. " I said fate may take me," I told her utterly confused face, dancing the white rose in between my fingers. I never did explain after that. I left. Batman/oc Superman/oc.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

When I felt the arms wrap around me and lift me up, I could not think for a moment. What felt like being placed on the couch, really was not that at all; my vision swarmed to the point that is what I thought had happened.

I could feel the rough material from around his arms rub against my skin. I closed my eyes in a daze, drifting away. The tears that rolled down my face kissed my cheek from the struggle, and I resolve to hold on to the person carrying me and apparently moving toward my bathroom.

I was gently placed on the floor with the seat of my toilet held up.

At that moment, everything came up, my stomach turning in knots. The toilet filled with what was my food and ice cream from earlier. I hadn't even noticed the cliché of my hair being tied back or the man kneeling next to me, wordless. Emptied from what was previously in my stomach, I leaned my head against the toilet seat, attempting to catch my breath.

The world in this moment was foreign and quiet to me, I was alone.

That's why his voice scared me so.

"Are you done?" The gruff, deep, voice almost made me barf again, terrifying me to my very soul. It forced my heart beat faster and my grips tighten on the toilet seat. It made my mind drift to his fingers holding my hair and his other one wrapped around me, nausea thus drifting through me.

"Yah," I sighed, my eyes closed. "Thanks."

He grunted in response as acknowledgment.

'What are you doing to me?' The thought kind of flared in my mind, drifting, locked up to stay in.

"I need to brush my teeth now."

He flushed the toilet, helping me up across the bathroom to the sink.

I briefly brushed my teeth, splashing my face with as-cold-as-I-can-get-it water, and finally sighing; I ran my hand across my face, eyes closed. After a couple of seconds, straightening my eye brows, I glanced into the mirror.

Standing behind me was a man.

Not just any man.

A man feared; a man who most likely lives in darkness.

I can't see his identity or even know who he is, but I can see his eyes. Blue eyes. Eyes that look at me and stare back in the mirror.

While he projects power and an unexplainable fear, his arms support me by my side.

What could make a person who projects that amount of power, turn into someone like this? Or rather who could? Could it be a lost love? Most of all, a part of me asked, can I be your light?

We stare back at each other through the mirror, as if searching each other's thoughts. Getting lost in those blue eyes is probably among the easiest things I have ever done.

He helps me limp to my room, exhausted, and lay in my bed.

He turns. He leaves with power vibrating off of him in a walk I will never understand. When he reaches the door I probably do one of the most repetitive things I've done before.

"You're leaving?" What else could I say?

His stand pauses for a moment, in thought, in wondering response. That's at least what I think it was. The way he stands, the way Batman stands there, in deep thought, leaves me wishing that I knew who he is and reminds me of the way a soldier unmoving, stares you straight on.

"We can't do this." He isn't even looking at me when he says this; his blue eyes are most likely on the door, or maybe the floor. But no, they could not be on the floor because, as I look, it is most obvious they are up, not straying down, as if _I_ was standing where the door is. But I'm not.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't stay." I know what he means, but I don't believe it.

Standing I walk toward him, turning him around, and I look into his eyes. I move my hand to remove his mask, all of my pain and queasiness forgotten.

His hand grips mine, in a tight unmoving hold; it scares me half to death so that I close my eyes and flinch, and a tear rolling down my face.

"I need to go." The words make my heart stop and tears well up even more in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I say, my eyes closed. I need him to understand, the thought itself makes me feel extremely stupid.

My eyes peek at him and I watch him leave, all of my forgotten sickness returning, along with a sleepness night.

* * *

Going to work the next day was annoying; I was light headed, confused, tired, and I wanted to leave. When I had awakened I had realized why it was so hard last night for me to heal her, besides the fact I was also on my period. I was coming down with a virus; the realizaiton had angered me, but I soon got over it. From when I had awakened the virus had strangly only affected me for a few hours after I had awkaened. It was gone inhumanly fast, which had never happened, either to my mom or me. I had really been avoiding my sister, trying to avoid questions.

Two of my friends Josh and Jessica came over as we were shutting down, her telling me of the absolute horror on her boyfriend's face when he found out her dad had wanted to meet him, don't ask me how we got on the subject.

"He went PALE white," she says throwing her arms up and had stopped moving the cloth across the counter.

"I don't blame him, he already has enough to deal with," responds Josh, from his spot on the side.

"Oh goodness, I wish I was there," I respond. Leave it to Jess to make me feel better.

I'd had been there for some time; Jessica and Josh were my closest friends, besides my sister of course. Jessica's around 19, while Josh a little older than me.

"Josh, get off your butt and come help us," I yelped after I finally calmed down from laughter.

"Uh… no. Boss assigned you too clean up, not me; I'm just a supportive friend here to watch your EVERY move."

I rolled my eyes, continuing what I was doing. After cleaning up, and while Josh locked the door, we continued down the street. We had decided they were coming over to relax before they went home.

I listened to the cars drive down the street, and the wind whistle through the trees and shake the Earth, drowning out in my head their voices.

"Ari!" someone's voice broke through. When I regard them with my eyes and Josh removes his hand from my shoulder, no longer repeatedly tapping me, and they walk to the side of me.

"So Ari!... Who is it?!" Jessica invades pushing her stick straight hair behind her shoulder and her green eyes examining and scrutinizing me.

"What?" I question, my face slightly reddening.

Josh is most obviously smirking in the background.

"I said, who is it? It's a boy, isn't it," her scrutinizing voice raining in on me, as if it was a game, her question that really should be innocent but isn't.

"What gave you _that_ idea?" I question, staring and looking at the creeks and cracks on the floor while we make it up to my apartment building.

"The way you're out of it," she states as if it's just a pure simple fact. Her pride nerves me, even as one of my few and closest friends in Metropolis, it does.

"Well…" My breath is sucked out of me, my head swirling with thoughts, and fingers surprisingly find their way to my sweater, gripping and tugging on them, and fidgeting, fighting, with anything they can, including my purse.

I have no idea what to tell her.

"It is! Who is he," she screams, jumping up and down and stopping me from entering the building.

"Um no one just some guy I met… through my sister…" I continue to fidget, trying to be vague and tell something that is the most believable.

"He better be cute," she points her pointer finger at me. "If it doesn't work out, I can always set you up or… you could just date Josh," she states waving her hand back Josh.

I laugh along with Josh at her joke, even though my mind swirls away from her pointing finger and her truly meaningless joke.

"Let's go," I resonate, pulling her up the stairs into the warm building.


End file.
